


Flowers for my KomaHina: A KomaHina Crackfic

by AwesomeOtakuShipper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeOtakuShipper/pseuds/AwesomeOtakuShipper
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hajime finally musters up the courage to ask Komaeda a very important question.A crackfic literally written off pewdiecry's "Flowers for my Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic.", but with my bae ship KomaHina and with some extra writing and changes to fit Danganronpa instead. All due respect to the original author.





	Flowers for my KomaHina: A KomaHina Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers for my Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321969) by pewdiecry. 
  * Inspired by [Flowers for my Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321972) by pewdiecry. 



> Before anyone gets butthurt, I will state that this is a clear imitation from the author pewdiecry's story with editing to fit Danganronpa and small personal additions to make the story more enjoyable. I am in no way saying that the original idea was mine or that the pewdiecry story was mine in the first place. This is just a crackfic to say "hey, what if you placed these two in this situation?". And also just to fulfil my simple fangirl needs. The entire time I was watching Pewdiepie's video I was freaking out with 'what ifs'.  
> Anyway, here ya go. (I also recommend you do read that pewdiecry fanfic to fully understand this one, it's pretty short so yeah do that.)

.

.

.

Today was the day.

The  **ultimate** day.

No going back on plans.

No changing his mind.

He was going to  _do it._

Hajime was going to come out and confess his love for Komaeda..with a gift.

Today was Valentine's day, and Hajime has been nervous the past few weeks.

In fact, he was terrified.

When his16 all time friends reunited together once again from seperated after their years of going to Hopes Peak Academy, all came back, including his high school crush, the man he was in _love with_ for most of the time he attended the school. The man who he desperately wanted to tell his feelings to, but could not. After all, that was his best friend, apart from Chiaki of course.

After some time of catching up with each other, Hajime started to catch on to Komaeda's even more advanced compelling charm than before. It struck him without his approval and right where it hurt. 

By all this, Chiaki and him had been dating since their departure at Hope's Peak. She had asked him out, and considering his situation, Hajime felt that was the best option.

Now, they had been dating for six years. The others gathered a year ago. Ever since, Hajime has been confused about his relationship with Chiaki. Had he really ever gotten over Komaeda?

Soon, he realised how blind he had been, he realised how much pain he had actually been going through by repressing his true feelings. 

And that lead to the **biggest, most awful, most tragic event** of his and Chiaki's time.

Which all was taken surprisingly well by Chiaki, with her kind nature.

And so here he was, ready to confront the man that took his heart.

Would Komaeda reject his gift and love? Or will he feel the same way?

Hajime sighed.

This was all so difficult.

He parked his car in Komaeda's driveway and sat back in his seat.

He wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet. He glanced over at the bouquet of flowers he'd prepared and picked them up. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he wished himself luck, and exited the car.

Each step he took felt heavier and heavier. He felt as if all the detailed thoughts he had before, all the words were jumbled and he had no clue what to say.

He stopped and pulled his head up to his intrest's home.

As he looked at Komaeda's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, and Komaeda calmly looked upon out, seeming as beautiful as a person in the movies looking over the city with the sun beaming on them. When Komaeda noticed him, he smiled a bright smile and waved, then scurried over to answer the door. Hajime walked up the porch steps.

Before he could even knock, Komaeda opened the door and practically pulled him in, shutting the door after them both.

"Hajime-! Why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's day with Chiaki?" He said with a muddled voice. 

Komaeda noticed the flowers and pointed at them. 

"Are those for Chiaki? They're beautiful! She'll love them!"

"Ah.. Um, no," Hajime stuttered. "I'm at least glad you like them cause..."

"They're for you."

Komaeda was astonished. "I'm sorry, I have nothing in return to give. Hey, we never give each other things on Valentines day what's the occasi..."

As if realization had struck him, Komaeda's eyes widened.

"Hajime... What are you trying to say?"

Komaeda was not dense, he knew something was off.

Hajime knew this was the **moment of truth**. He collected his thoughts.

**_'It'_ ** **_s all coming together_ ** _. I don't need development,_ **_I got it_ ** _!'_

"I'm trying to say that I-I have really liked you for a while now and-"

"But, but Chiaki, Hajime..."

"I may even have more feelings than 'like' and-"

"What are you saying? Won't she be sad?"

"I think I love you," Hajime finished.

Komaeda opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. 

As if it was a finishing move, Hajime pushed the object in his palms closer to the man.

Komaeda studied the bouquet closer and took it out of Hajime's hands hesitantly.

"Hajime, I'm flattered. I really am, but what about Chiaki? I can't do anything behind her ba-"

"I left Chiaki," Hajime stared down at the floorboards, twiddling his thumbs.

"Wh- Why would you leave her? You two were so happy together. Well, at least it seemed like it."

Hajime looked up at Komaeda with wetness pooling at the tip of his eyelashes, staring into his eyes.

"I...left her...for you."

Hajime stepped closer to Komaeda, grabbing the flowers and setting them down somewhere nearby. Hajime took hold of Komaeda's hands in one swift motion before he could protest.

"Komaeda, please...hear me out."

"I had a feeling I could be happier with you."

"All the time I've spent with you, throughout high school, all the times I called when you were away, and when you finally arrived back and once again dazzled me."

"I thought I was done. I though I had finally broken free, but you showed me wrong and arose the feelings I had pretended I'd disposed of..."

"I don't know if you even like me. To be honest, I don't know if you even like men in the first place."

"But I do know that everytime I look at you and everytime I hear your voice and that beautiful **laughter** , every time I see that bright smile and twinkling eyes..."

"That I'm **hopelessly** in love with my friend."

Komaeda continued to stare at Hajime. His face was flushed pure red. Komaeda glanced down at Hajime's hands, which were intertwined with his. Hajime stared back at him, eyes full of the **ultimate hope**.

"Hajime, I never knew you felt that way about me. I always pushed back my feelings for you because of the same reasons. I thought you were completely uninterested in me, I just saw undeniable chemistry between you and Chiaki."

"So... so all this time you-" Hajime's words trailed off. 

He was too busy worrying about his own feelings, so many insecuritiesand the terrible thought of being rejected, that he never acknowledged Komaeda's affection towards him.

All those times... when he thought he saw flashes of jealousy, when he thought he saw Komaeda get angry or annoyed when he was with Chiaki...weren't his imagination

Komaeda nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"Hajime, you could have confessed sooner. All through high school..."

"You kept me waiting, friend."

A small tear fell down upon Hajime's cheek at hearing those words actually come from his mouth, in which he of course wiped away without a second thought.

"Don't cry Hajime..."

Hajime quickly tried to hide his face away.

"No no, it's just..."

A full fledge smile wrapped around Komaeda's face.

"Yeah yeah..." He said grabbing Hajime's chin, tilting it up and placing his lips on top on of the brunette's, catching him by complete surprise.

When they seperated, Hajime looked away and Komaeda giggled.

"You know... that was my first kiss Hajime."

"Really?!"

"Well yeah, I've never had a girlfriend or a girl that would try... but I just told you that so you'd look at me~."

Hajime scowled.

"Really though Hajime, I had no idea. You were all over Chiaki, so I backed off."

"I'm really sorry for misguiding you."

"If you let me kiss you again I'll forgive you~."

"Ugh..."

Komaeda leaned over and hugged Hajime, trapping him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is it Hajime?"

Hajime turned his head, closer and closer to Komaeda's ear.

"Komaeda will you be my Valentine?" he whispered.

"Of course, Hajime" Komaeda grinned, pulling Hajime even more into their hug.

"On one condition."

"And what is that?"

Komaeda released his body, took Hajime's hand and lead him to his couch for a massive cuddle session, which was the initiation into their partnership where Komaeda wasn't planning on ever letting Hajime slip from his grasp again.

"It's Nagito to you."

In which so Hajime laughed for the next ten minutes.

He had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

All he had to do now was **hope** for not an **unbearable** one with continuous **despair** , but a one with a

**future brimming with hope.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaahhhhh, I don't know where my mind is right now, I lost it.
> 
> Don't take this too seriously, I know it's OOC, but I 'hope' you enjoyed my terrible puns and crappy writing ;)
> 
> (This was taken from my Wattpad account and posted on AO3)
> 
> Now off I go to work on finishing my chapter to 'So You Think You Can Love Him'! See ya later suckers! Upupupu!


End file.
